The Last One
by Jasmine-Now-Leaves
Summary: This story is about the last of the Comescu's and it's not Dracul. Watch the episode Lang, H really closely, mainly the translations. Oh, and Callen finds his father. This is not a death fic dispite how the first chapter reads.
1. Chapter 1

**The last one.**

A/N: So, I've just read a story where the author said that once Dracul Comescu was dead the threat from the Comescu's was over. And I have noticed it in a couple of other stories and it's hinted at on the show. Granted the other characters wouldn't know, but did fans of the show not pick up on the fact that Alexia Comescu told Hunter to send Vasille to the garage to get Dracul back? And when Eric gets information about the holding company and reads out the names of the people that are on the board or whatever, Vasille Comescu is one of them. This story is about the last of the Comescu's

A/N: This not a death fic! Sorry about not putting this in the first time I put this up! stick with this and I promise there are no deaths of major charaters.

* * *

Callen watched as his best friend, his brother fell with two bullets to the chest. He heard him cry out his name. "SAM!" He turned in a heartbeat to face the woman who had shot him to shot her only to have his gun grabbed and the wrist holding it punched hard enough to make him let go. The woman stepped back, holding both his and her own weapon.

"Move." She motioned with the gun to the back door of the house he and Sam had been lured to. Her British accent dripping with venom. He looked down at Sam one last time before heading out. He could hear the rest of the team over the earwig, crying out in disbelief. He went out the door into an alley behind the house. She made him keep walking until he was next to a van that was parked on the far side. "Stop." She said as the door opened and a man stepped out.

"Well done, cousin. Took you long enough." The man said as he gave the woman a one armed hug around the waist.

"He doesn't trust easily."

"No he does not. Time to finish him."

"Wait, who are you? I have a right to know who is killing me." Callen tried to buy just a little more time for the rest of his team. He was pretty sure it was pointless but he had to try.

"I am Vasille Comescu, and this is my cousin, Yana Comescu, we are the last of the Comescu's." The man raised a weapon to Callen's head but was stopped by the woman.

"Please let me. I'm the one who has to put up with him for the past six months." At Vasille's nod, Yana raised her gun. "The last of the Callen's. Do you have any idea how hard it's been not to shot you over the past few months."

"Why now?" Callen had trusted this women, they all had and look where it had gotten them.

"The timing was never right. Vasille was never in the country at the right moment, and there have been plenty of them over the last few weeks. But enough talk. Goodbye, G. Callen."

The team in ops watched from a traffic cam in horror as the woman they had trusted pulled the trigger. They watched as Callen fell backwards with a bullet to the head.

* * *

A/N: I know really short, sharp and to the point. The next chapter will take place six months before this, just so you don't get confused. I will get back to my other stories, this just popped into my head and really won't leave me alone because it is bugging me that Vasille is still out there. Sorry if I've offended anyone with my comments at the start.


	2. Who's sleeping in my bed?

As I wrote in the last chapter, this is not a death fic. Also, If you follow my other story The Penpal, I mentioned that I would be putting up two chapters, just not for the one story, so here is the second chapter. Please read and review and follow this story, it is not a death fic and Callen does find family.

Five months earlier.

Callen walked into the back door from the parking lot of the OSP HQ. His partner of over five years was away for a while with his wife Michelle and daughter Sally after the whole bombs on US soil and Michelle going back undercover thing. Now that it was over and all the bombs had been recovered, he was spending some much needed time with them. He headed to his desk and as he placed his things on it, noticed a young woman lying on the couch with a blanket over her.

Looking around to see who else was in that he could ask, he didn't see anyone close by so he went over. Callen didn't recognise her. She had long blonde hair and looked to be in her late twenties. As he got closer she started thrashing and when Callen reached out to her to try and wake her up, she grabbed his wrist and threw a punch at him with the other. It connected on his chin and knocked him to the ground; the only other woman that had been able to was Kensi, and that was because he and Sam had taught her how. Shaking his head he heard heavy footfalls behind him and noticed that the woman was still sitting up, looking around. Callen realised that she was still half asleep as her head snapped in the direction of the footfalls when a gravelly voice spoke.

"It's alright, Yana, everything is ok. I'll be on watch." Callen turned and saw Granger pass him and place a hand on the woman's shoulder. She nodded and lay back down, pulling the blanket over her again. After she was breathing evenly again, Granger rounded on him. "What were you thinking, Agent Callen? She could have killed you."

"Killed me?" He stood, hand still on his jaw. "Who is she and what is she doing here? Hetty doesn't let outsiders in." Callen saw a look pass over the older man's face that he would never thought he would see, it was a tender look of love.

"You are not to tell the others. She is my niece, and has been undercover for a very long time, she just got out." After tucking the blanket around her, he left the bullpen, leaving a bewildered Callen staring after him.

Callen watched as Granger left, wondering why Granger had told him. He stepped clear of the couch as Yana started to thrash again.

He shook his head as he went to the kitchen for some ice as the younger members of the team came in, bickering as usual. It seemed that Deeks didn't like Kensi's taste in music for the drive in. He chuckled then grimaced as the slowly forming bruise made itself known. He placed the ice to his jaw and headed back to his desk just as Deeks spotted Yana on the couch. He stopped to listen.

"Hey, who's this? Maybe Callen's turned into sleeping beauty!" Deeks joked at seeing the long blond hair hanging from the lounge, her face facing the back of it. "Want to give him the kiss of true love, Kens?" At Kensi's exacerbated sigh, he grinned "Fine, I will." He picked up his water bottle and took the lid off.

Callen watched as Deeks crept closer, tempted to let him get his just deserts for the fairy tale reference. That was until he saw that the woman's hand was under the pillow. Despite the reassurance that Granger had given her, he knew that it would take a very long time for her to let her guard down. He figured that she had her hand resting on the grip of a gun. He had been lucky that she hadn't drawn it on him. One or both of them could have died. He stepped out of the shadows and waited until he was right behind Deeks to say, "I wouldn't."

Deeks jumped and let out a yelp as he fell toward the couch. Callen grabbed his arm and pulled him clear of the seat, looking anxiously at the woman on it in case she woke up. Finding that she was still asleep, he let Deeks go and continued to his desk, placing the ice pack on his jaw again, waiting for the others to respond. He counted down in his mind and smirked to himself as they both asked at the same time "What the hell?"

"Callen who is that?" Kensi asked. She had seen the lead agent leaning against the pillar in the shadows and hadn't clued Deeks in. Now she was wondering what was going on.

"No idea, but she can punch as hard as you, and that was when she was half asleep. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of a full force one." He removed the ice pack to show them the bruise that was showing nicely.

Before they could respond, Nell called out "Case up guys!"

The three team members wondered why Eric hadn't called them up but soon found out when they entered and saw him sitting in his chair with a large ice pack on his chin and another on the back of his head. "She got you too did she Callen?" Nell asked as she saw the bruise.

"Too? You mean she hit Eric?" Callen asked. He knew that the only reason he didn't black out was because he was used to getting hit. But blacking out would be the only reason that Eric would have a pack on the back of his head.

"Yes, it seems the couch's current occupant hits first and asks later." Hetty said suddenly from behind them. "It took several minutes to get Mr Beal to come round." The usual bounciness that the young tech had was missing as Nell did the majority of the briefing.

Despite questions from the team as to who she was, either Hetty didn't know or she wasn't saying. Given the look in her eyes as they moved from Granger to him at one point, she was miffed that Granger hadn't told her.

The case involved a missing top ranking intelligence Major. The rest of the morning was spent following useless leads and by three that afternoon they were no closer to finding him. As they came into the bullpen after a stake out that provided no clues, they noticed that the couch was empty. Deeks was the first to respond.

"Looks like someone woke sleeping beauty." He sat down and starting ribbing Kensi about her choice in music again.

Callen looked up from his computer at one point and a slight look of surprise showed in his face before he covered it. Deeks didn't notice as he continued teasing Kensi. What had startled the senior agent was that Yana was standing behind Deeks. Right behind him. And she was looking directly down at the top of his head. She must have sensed Callen looking at her because she lifted her head slightly, looked at him and raised her eyebrows. She then tiled her head in the direction of her bag and nodded to Callen that he should go over to them.

Yana watched as Callen simply got up from the chair and made his way over to the bags. Showing no sign that he had been communicating to her. She watched as Kensi managed to keep a straight face all the while keeping Deeks focused on her.

"What are you up to Callen?" Deeks asked as he noticed the team leader head to the couch.

"I'm going to see if I can find out anything about the woman who was here." He crouched down next to the bags.

"I wonder what happened to sleeping beauty?" Deeks joked.

"She got tired of waiting for her prince Charming to arrive." Yana said from behind Deeks, who yelped, fell out of his seat and nearly hit his head on the desk in front of him. Yana came from behind him and headed over to the couch as laughter from both Kensi and Callen filled the room. She took the bags from him and held out her hand for him to shake. "Yana Talbot, Scotland Yard."


	3. Rude Awakenings

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Have now finished writing this story so will try to update every week. I hope you all enjoy reading this and I thank all those who have stuck with me this far.

"Callen." He said. He was getting over the fact that she had just gotten the better of Deeks. Anyone that teased Deeks was ok with him.

"First or last name?" Yana asked.

"Just Callen." He said as their hands dropped.

"Ok, Callen, just Callen." Yana said. As she headed toward the only empty desk in the bullpen, she stopped by Deeks and held her hand out. "Other than Prince Charming, is there another name you go by?" She hopped that she hadn't embarrassed him too much. But the fact that Callen had understood her crazy plan and went with it, he liked to tease the man.

"Uh, yeah. Detective Marty Deeks. How long were you standing there?" He asked. He hadn't even heard her approach, then again, he was talking to Kensi.

"Pretty much from the moment you sat down. Detective, not agent?" She was wondering why a detective was on the team.

"Yeah, liaison officer." Said the only other woman in the team. She came around her desk and went to the woman. "Kensi Blye." Kensi could tell by her handshake that she was a field agent, her hands had the callouses of repetitive firing. "So, Scotland Yard? You're a long way from home. What are you doing here?" Kensi made her way back to her desk and leaned against it watching the other woman sit behind Sam's desk.

Yana noticed the others watching her place her things on the desk. As she went to move the alien bobble head Callen called out "Don't touch the doll."

"Got it." She moved her hand away from the doll and placed her computer on the space she had. She dusted the lid of it off before opening it up. The others noticed that it was a few years older than the ones they were using. "I'm here simply to do a few reports, re-adjust then head home. I hope." Deeks was the only one to catch the last two words and as she had her head tilled down, Kensi wasn't able to read her lips.

"What do you mean 're-adjust'?" Kensi asked. She noticed that Yana tensed up at the sound of someone getting a cup from one of the cupboards in the kitchen behind them. She didn't relax until footsteps waded away.

"Pray you never have to find out, Agent Blye, it's not fun." She looked up at Kensi as she said it then looked back down at the keyboard in front of her. Her voice was filled with pain, horror and sadness. They all looked at each other as she simply stared at the keys.

Trying break up the tension that had come about from her last words, Deeks said "They're for typing words into the computer."

Before Kensi or Callen could admonish him, they heard a small chuckle come from Yana "That's not the problem. The problem is … I can't remember the password." Her fingers hovered for a moment longer before she stared laughing. Then a few seconds later the laughter turned to great racking sobs that shook her whole body. She pushed the chair back a little and hunched over as the crying continued. Deeks sitting beside her saw her wrap her arms around herself and went to pat her shoulder just as Callen called out to stop him, but it was too late, he had touched her arm.

What happened next, Kensi and Deeks didn't fully understand how until they watched the footage later in ops. But Callen had seen it before, had done it a couple of times himself. Yana stopped crying. One hand snapped out and grabbed the hand that had touched her. She stood in the same instance, flipped him over her shoulder and had a knee on his chest in the space of a couple of seconds, a knife at his throat. It was instinctive, reactive, the kind of thing that only happened after being undercover for a very long time. He reached the two on the ground and, staying in Yana's sight came toward them.

"Yana?" Callen called softly. He called a little louder when she didn't respond the first time. "Yana? It's alright, Deeks was just seeing if you were ok, ok?" he crouched in front of her and placed his hand on the one holding the knife. He was ready for the reflex action of her throwing a punch at him and caught it. "It's alright. You're safe." He didn't let either hand go until her breathing clamed and she looked at him through clear eyes. When she did, she fell back, nearly pulling Callen on top of Deeks until he let her go.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry!" she covered her mouth with a hand as the tears fell from her eyes. As she stood, Callen pointed behind him and said "Gun range." He had a feeling that Granger wouldn't want her to leave the Mission as she was. He knew that the best way to fight the demons or adrenalin was either a very long run or to shoot something. Yana nodded and took off, but not before grabbing one of her bags.

Waiting until she was out of ear shot, Kensi and Deeks rounded on Callen and asked in hushed voiced filled with shock and fear "What the hell was that?"

"That is the reaction of someone realising that they are no longer undercover. She doesn't look older than you Kens, so my guess is that it was her first undercover job, and it was a long one." Some of it he knew from Granger, but the rest was based on his own feelings and reactions after his first long term undercover stint. He stood, gathered Yana's laptop and headed out to find Nell and Eric to see if they could unlock the computer for her and then find Granger and let him know what had happened.

Kensi and Deeks were left to try and figure out what had just happened. "What was that all about?" Kensi asked him.

"No idea, but she sounded like she didn't know if she could go home." Deeks looked in the direction of the gun range. He went back to his desk and started to write up a report of the days happenings on the case.

Kensi did the same all the while wondering what was going on. She thought back on Yana's words and hoped that she would never have to go through whatever Yana had.

Callen found Granger in an office in a quiet part of the Mission. He knocked on the open door and waited until Granger nodded for him to come in.

"You handled that well. Thank you." It was the second time that day that Granger had left him speechless.

"I know what she's going through. Now, why is she here and why did you tell me that she's your niece?" Callen needed to know why Granger had told him at all. And why she was here. She had settled into Sam's chair quickly.

"She's here because she can't go home at the moment. The people she was under with operate out of Europe and, as far as she's told me, it isn't over yet. She has a lot more freedom now that she didn't have before."

"And?" Callen knew he was pushing, but he had to know.

"And because you know what she's going through. I can't get a hold of Mr Getz."

"Why haven't you told Hetty?"

"Because the situation is very delicate. And Hetty could very well hit it with a sledgehammer if she found out anything."

"That's not an answer."

"No, but it's all you're going to get." Granger clasped his hands in front of him and looked at Callen. "Keep an eye on her for me, please. I have to go back to Washington for a while, right when she needs her family around her."

Callen had never heard the soft pleading tone from Granger before and he nodded to the older man that he would do his best. "What if Hetty asks me about the two of you?"

"You can tell her. But not the rest of your team, clear?" He said after a moment's pause. Callen nodded again and Granger dipped his head back to the paperwork on his desk and Callen knew that the meeting was over. He left and decided to make his way to the gun range to see if Yana was ok.

As Callen walked past Hetty's office, the woman called out. "Mr Callen, a word?" He sighed and headed to her desk, wishing that he had been able to go to Yana first.

"Yes Hetty?" He hoped that the innocent tone he adopted would convince her that he had no idea what was going on.

"What do you know about the young woman?" She was sitting behind her desk a cup of tea in her hands.

Callen sat in the chair across from her and answered. "Her name is Yana Talbot, she's with Scotland Yard and has just finished a major undercover operation. If I had to guess, her first."

"What about Granger? What is his connection to the girl?" Hetty was more than a little mad at the fact that Granger had told Callen and not her about whatever was going on.

"His niece." Was all Callen said.

"Anything else?"

"He wants her to talk to Nate." Callen figured that Hetty would know where he was and get him here.

"Not possible at the moment."

Or not. "He wants me to keep an eye on her."

"Why?"

"He figures that I know what she's going through."

Hetty saw that Callen had told her all that he knew, or more accurately, had been told to reveal. She nodded and let her lead agent continue on his way.

Callen left and continued onto the gun range. He expected to hear gun fire, instead he heard an unusual hissing whacking sound. He entered and saw Yana load and fire a bow and arrow.

She heard him enter and turned her head to look at him. She turned back to the target in front of her and released the string. "Is the detective ok?"

"Deeks? Yeah, he's ok." Callen lent against the wall beside her, allowing her to keep him in her sights. He watched as she drew, aimed and fired in a steady methodical way for three arrows then was stunned at the speed at which she let the next six loose. With each arrow she drew, aimed and fired in the space of a heartbeat. She was holding five of them in her hand but the last arrow she pulled from a quiver on her back. "Nice shooting. But why the bow?"

"Takes more hand eye co-ordination than a gun, so it calms me down more." She opened the door that led to the back of the range so that she could collect her arrows. "Granger tell you who I am?"

"Shouldn't that be Uncle Owen?" Callen couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips at that. He was trying to picture Granger playing with a younger version of the woman in front of him. A picture that burst at her next words.

"I only met the man for the first time last night when he picked me up from the airport." She wandered around pulling arrows from the insulating foam while she answered him. "So, no, it's Granger for now." She re-joined him behind the barrier, placed the arrows back in her quiver and started shooting again.

"So why are you here?"

"Like I said before, write reports, once I remember the password, readjust to having a normal life and to rest. Really rest, uninterrupted by nosy detectives."

"You were awake?" Callen had been sure that she was asleep.

"Not until you said 'I wouldn't'. I guessed as to what happened when I heard him yelp." She giggled as she thought about that.

Callen joined her after saying "And then you snuck up on him." He laughed as he remembered the look on his face and the sound that the younger man let out.

Eric walked in on the two of them laughing and when they saw him with the large and now very purple bruise on his face, Yana fell to the floor in silent hysteria while Callen sobered up a little and watched the young woman. After a moment and Callen could see that she was still trying to get her laughter under control, he turned to Eric and asked "What is it Eric?"

"We have a lead." Then he turned and went back to ops.

"Yana? I have to go." He helped her to her feet, she was still trying to get her laughter under control, but now it was just light giggling. He figured that she hadn't laughed like that in a while, which was why he had joined in. Help her get it out. He might get her to talk to him about it over a sparring match later. Sam had found it to be a very good way of getting him to talk at all.

"Go?" clearly she had missed the conversation between him and Eric.

"Yeah. We got a lead on the case we've got."

She nodded then asked, "Was that the other man I hit this morning?"

"Yes, his name is Eric."

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows but I will. You can make it up to him with a couple of rounds of video games if you can play." He led the way back out to the bullpen and spotted the rest of the team heading up the stairs. "I had Nell and Eric find out the password to your computer." He said as he walked past his partner's desk that now had Yana's laptop sitting on it again.

"What?" She yelled and raced to see if it was open. She found it sitting with just the password screen on it. She looked up at Callen.

"I just had them find out what it was, not open it." He said. He had seen the fear on her face and wondered what caused it. What was on the computer that was so bad? "It seems kinda old." He said, remembering the dust she had blown off it.

"Yeah, haven't used it in a few years." She sat down in front of it and started typing the password that someone had written out on a piece of paper and stuck to the desk. Callen left her to it and headed up the stairs after his team.

Hetty watched as Callen and the rest of the team headed out after the briefing. The lead was just a letter with demands that had been posted using the standard mailing system, so untraceable. The DNA was running from the seal but there wouldn't be anything till the morning, so Hetty had sent everyone home. Callen had stopped by Yana to see if she was ok, and after getting a nod had left for the night. The young woman was still working on the computer and didn't look like she was stopping for a while. Hetty made two cups of Earl Grey tea and took one over to her. She wanted to know more about her.

A/N: I have laughed so hard that I have ended up on the floor. Had a really bad day at work and had dinner at a friend's place. We did something that was really funny and once I started, I couldn't stop. Best I had felt in days after.

A/N2: If there is anything in this story that doesn't make sense, let me know.


	4. Finding their feet

A/N: Was on a roll, so here is another chapter. Enjoy!

"Tea my dear?" Hetty asked. She had seen how she had reacted to Deeks earlier and did not want to make that same mistake so had come from in front of her. Yana had paused in her typing to wipe away a tear that had slipped down her face. She looked up at the voice. "Sad memories?" She asked.

"Yes, just trying to recall what happened four years ago." She sniffed as she caught the scent of the tea. "Is that Earl Grey?" Taking the cup held out to her.

"Yes. With a shot of whiskey." She added as Yana took a sip and coughed.

After getting her breath back "Big shot, and brewed the proper way." She sighed. She took another sip and leaned back in the chair, letting her head rest against the back of it. While the chair only came up to the back of Sam's neck, Yana was several inches shorter and her head rested on it comfortably.

"Four years is a long time to get to your report."

"When the people you're under with don't trust anything, even people they believe are family, you don't do anything, like use a foreign computer, to arouse their suspicions."

"Why not the last eighteen months?"

"Lot of reports."

Hetty got the feeling that was all she was going to get on the topic so she changed it.

"Who are you?" Hetty suddenly asked.

"Granger tell you?" Yana looked at the older woman beside her. Hetty had taken the detective's chair. She expected the question.

"No."

"Callen?"

"Only what he had been told to."

"Then you know." She rested her head back against the chair.

"Do I?" Hetty had looked up the young woman. There was virtually nothing on her until eighteen months ago. Hetty found her records, but they were very barren on what she had been up to until a year and a half ago when she started working in the Scotland Yard offices there. She couldn't find anything that connected her to Granger. "Whatever you have been doing until a year a half ago had kept you pretty much hidden. And it takes a lot to hide something from me." She took a small sip of the tea and looked and Yana.

The young woman didn't open her eyes or even move as she said "You do what you have to for family."

"So it wasn't an official operation that you were on." It was as much a statement as a question.

"No, it was both personal and professional." She took another sip of the laced tea.

"What was it about?"

"Still ongoing so I can't talk about it." She said as she finished the last of the tea. Placing the cup back on its saucer she stood and walked over to the kitchen and washed it as well as Hetty's when she brought it over a moment later.

"How long are you here for?" Hetty didn't like strangers in her building.

"A week, maybe ten days until I finish my reports." Yana went back to the computer and saved the files and closed it down.

"You're not staying at Grangers'?" She knew that since Granger had been posted to LA, he had bought a house.

"No. I don't feel safe there. Here, it's got alarms and a room full of weapons if I need them." Yana couldn't quite explain it. But Hetty simply nodded, she understood.

"I take it that Callen asked you the same thing?"

"Yes. I think Granger has asked him to look out for me." She gave a forced smile and raised her eyebrows to show that she didn't like to be babied.

"Then I take it that you will be on the couch again tonight?" Hetty had received some answers but others remained. But for the moment, she took what she could. She could sense that Yana wasn't use to having someone to talk to.

"Just until I finish my reports." Yana headed to the couch and got the blanket into position. "I won't get in anyone's way."

"Very well." If the woman was leaving soon, then Hetty didn't see the problem. She gave Yana the password to the Mission wi-fi, so that she could send her reports to her superiors then left for the night.

The next morning, Callen came in early like he did every morning, but this time he wanted to see if Yana was up. He found the couch empty, the blanket neatly folded at one end. He heard movement in the kitchen and called out "Yana, you about?"

"Kitchen."

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Just a cup of tea." She said as she held up a cup.

"Want to have a spar before I shout for pancakes?"

"Why?"

"My partner Sam taught me that you need to talk to someone. I know what it's like not being able to talk to anyone about anything. You don't have to say anything, but it might help to have something to hit." Callen hoped that she would talk. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

Yana could see that he did know. And she wanted to talk to someone so badly, even if it meant someone that she didn't know. But she wasn't quite there yet. So she nodded and the two of them headed for the gym.

An hour of silent sparing later and Callen found out that the punch and the toss weren't the only things she could do at blinding speed. After a shower, Callen took her down to a nearby café that served the best pancakes in the city.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Kensi and Deeks asked Callen about Yana but all he said was that she was here under Granger's authority, it was a bit of a stretch, but close enough to the truth that they didn't question it. The DNA came back to nothing so they were back to square one in terms of where the missing Major. Deeks went out with Kensi at one point to hit a couple of his CI's to see if anything had leaked onto the streets but nothing. Yana spent the day typing up reports and, with only a couple of digs from Deeks about how to use the keyboard, got pretty far.

The next few days fell into the same pattern, Callen and Yana silently sparing in the mornings and trying to find leads on the missing man. Even Yana put out a couple of feelers for them as they were getting nowhere. After a week, one of Yana's feelers reported back, giving the team the first real lead they had had in days.

"Hetty! I may have something." She called out as they headed up for a briefing that would reveal nothing new. She followed them up with her newly updated computer. Hetty had decided that while she was here, she may as well use one.

Yana paused at the doors leading to the ops centre. She hadn't been in the room before, mainly because she wasn't a member of the team and she was an outsider. At Hetty's nod, she entered and placed the computer on the table. She linked up with the ops screens and slid a photo onto one of them.

"One of my contacts emailed this to one of my aliases yesterday." She opened it up and Callen confirmed that the man in the picture was the missing Major. "He's being held in an old office complex." She opened another picture file and it showed a large two story brick building on the edge of the warehouse district.

"How accurate is this?" Hetty wanted to know how trustworthy the information was. She still didn't know about the young woman, but she noticed that the bags under her eyes were not as pronounced as before and that her senior agent had not sported any new bruises in the last couple of days.

"Very. I saved the guy's life a couple of years ago. I told him if this panned out, the slate was clean. He sent these last night and these this morning." Yana opened another file and the team could see the time stamp was from that morning and the sun was just rising behind the building. Yana zoomed in on a plane in the distance above the photo. "I called the LA control tower and they confirmed the plane here. The picture was taken just three hours ago." They all looked to Hetty.

"Go." They headed out. Callen was last and she made a snap decision. "Callen, take Yana with you."

"Hetty?" Callen asked. He looked over his shoulder at the blond woman as she went down the stairs. He didn't know if he wanted her with him.

"With Sam away for the time being and you and Yana sparing these past few days, you should know each other's moves. And I don't like sending you in with a man down."

"You mean without someone to watch my back." Callen quirked an eyebrow at her. He knew what she was saying. They hadn't been in a situation that required him to have backup since Sam left the week before, but he would need it now. "Ok." He headed down to the bullpen to collect Yana. "Yana, gear up, you're coming with us."

"Really?" She had gone back to the desk she had been borrowing for the past few days, so she wasn't expecting Callen to call out to her.

"Yep, Hetty wants you to back me up."

"Why?" she asked as she grabbed the bag containing her bow and followed him.

"We're a man down." He said as he headed to the armoury.

"Your partner."

"Yeah. I have a tendency to go lone wolf when I'm on my own."

"You still do it even when Sam is here." Kensi said as they entered the room. She watched as Callen tossed Yana a vest. She slipped it on without trouble then unzipped her bag and pulled out a couple of leather cuffs that went past her elbows when she pulled them on. Wondering what they were for she realised that Yana was coming with them. "You need a weapon?" she asked as she pulled out her own and made sure that it was in working order.

"I'm good but thanks for asking." Yana pulled out a hand gun and followed Kensi's actions of stripping it and putting it back together. Kensi realised that she didn't even look at the gun as she did it. She placed it in a holster in the small of her back then did the same thing to a second and then a third gun, placed one on her hip and the third at her ankle.

As Yana knelt down to place the third gun, Kensi mouthed to Deeks 'Three?' Deeks shrugged while Callen caught them, got their attention and shook his head, telling them to drop it. It had taken him a couple of days to convince her that she didn't need to wear them around the Mission, even then, he was sure that she had at least one on her. After grabbing an assault rifle each and several spare magazines, they headed out.


	5. Questions

A/N I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I keep finding things to add or edit when I read them before I put them online. As I haven't updated in a while, I will be up loading two chapters.

They met up with LAPD SWAT a block from the building, looked over satellite footage, planned the assault and headed in. The plan exploded into a million pieces when an RPG disintegrated the lead SWAT truck, along with half the SWAT team. The rest scattered for cover as gun fire erupted from the roof of the building.

No one could get a shot off as there were three men on the roof and they covered each other well. The roof also had a decent height of brick edging around it.

"We need to come at them from above." Yana shouted to Callen.

"Can't risk a chopper, not with that rocket launcher around." Kensi shouted back.

"Not what I had in mind. Callen, open the boot." Yana moved closer to the rear of the car, then when Callen popped the lid and lay down cover fire, she whipped round and pulled out her bag.

"I don't see how another gun can help us." Deeks joined in.

"Whoever said anything about a gun?" Yana said as she threw a grin to Callen, who smirked back.

Kensi and Deeks watched as she assembled the bow that was neatly stowed away in under a minute. She pulled four arrows from the quiver. Holding three in her left hand, she loaded the fourth and bobbed up to see where the three men were.

"Tell me if they move, Callen." She ducked back down, slid back from the car a little, closed her eyes and out of sight of the men on the roof, loosed three arrows in as many seconds. Several long seconds later silence rang out as the shooters fell silent. Those that were watching the roof noticed each man jerk and drop as an unseen force felled them from above.

The rest of the team watched as Yana stood as the last bullet rang out, bow drawn and aimed at the roof in case one of them was foxing. After a few seconds spent sweeping the roof she called out "Roof clear." Before releasing the last arrow. "Almost forgot to lock the door." She said as the arrow thudded into the door under the handle, stopping it from turning.

The others looked at her in shocked silence. "What, I've been shooting since I was five. We going to get this man or not?" She followed Callen, who was the only one of them that had seen her shoot and recovered fastest. They breached the building behind the SWAT officers that were still on their feet and wanting to get the men responsible for the deaths of their fellow members. They split like they planned, the NCIS team heading up while SWAT cleared the ground floor.

Callen and Yana went left while the others went right. Not having enough intel to know exactly where the Major was being held, they checked every room. The lack of bad guys was starting to worry the team and they said as much. As Callen rounded a corner, bullets ripped the air around him and he went down. Yana behind him and still behind the safety of the wall pulled him back.

"Cal, you ok!" She called out. Seeing him look up at her, she fired a couple of shots round the wall, hoping to hit something. It worked as the bad guys backed off a little. She turned back to him and looked him over. The only thing she could find was a graze to the arm. The moment the bullets started he had hit the deck.

"Callen!" Kensi and Deeks called out over the earwigs and Yana could hear Hetty and the others in ops wanting to know what was going on.

"He's ok." She said at the same time as Callen responded with a "I'm good." Yana pulled a folded handkerchief from her pocket and tied it around his arm over the wound. It would do until they could get to a medic.

"Now what?" Yana asked as Kensi and Deeks reported that they were at the other end of the hallway behind the kidnappers.

"Think you can do it again?" He asked, nodding to her bow that she had slung over her shoulder.

She grinned and said, "I thought you'd never ask." She stood and they changed places. Pulling a couple of arrows, she took a quick peak to see where they were. Lining up her shots, she fired at the wall and watched as they bounced off directly at the men. Hearing shouts of pain and surprise, Kensi and Deeks, at Callen's word took advantage of it and filled the hallway with their own gunfire.

Silence filled the passage. After a moment Deeks and Kensi called the all clear. The SWAT team called up from below to say that they had not found anyone; which meant that they were all on the current floor. And with the door to the roof locked, no one else was around.

They slowly came up to the door that the men had been guarding and found that it was filled with bullet holes, as was much of the surrounding walls. "Major Williams?!" Callen called out. The team saw the remains of a bed frame against the door and figured that the man had tried to block the door when the shooting started. The bad guys could not get in so they had filled the room with bullets in the hope that they killed him. Through the holes they saw movement and tensed up until they made out the uniform.

"Who are you?" the voice called out, it sounded strained.

"NCIS." Callen continued.

"Thank God." Said the man. He crawled over, his legs clearly broken. With him tugging from the inside and Callen and Deeks pushing from the other side they removed the frame and opened the door. The team let out a small sigh as they recognised the missing Major.

"You ok?" Callen asked.

"They broke my ankles when I didn't tell them anything. I don't have any family for them to threaten which took them a week to figure out. Thank you." He shook their hands and let the medics load him onto a stretcher to get him out of the building. Two officers had been killed when the truck was hit, the driver and the man standing next to him. Four others had been seriously wounded, two were still unconscious, but they were all on the way to the hospital. Callen's graze didn't even need stiches. Just a plaster over it and he was good to go.

They arrived back at the mission in a sombre mood, thinking about the officers that had been killed. And how easily Callen could have joined them if it weren't for Yana. They sat at their desks as Hetty came up to them and congratulated them for finding and rescuing the Major before he could divulge any information. "It doesn't feel like we did a good job, two men got killed." Yana said, her voice sounding troubled.

"It comes with the territory, Miss Talbot." Hetty said. She turned to the young woman. She had a feeling that today's operation was the first one she had been in since she got out from undercover. As far as she could find out Yana had been on lock down since getting out of her undercover job. But still being in the UK, there was a risk that the people she had been under with would see her, so the Yard had put together some documents for her to get out of the area and she had come here. Hetty had made some calls to the Yard while the team was on their way back to the OSP, the assistant director there had given her something to give to the young woman.

"I made some calls to the yard. Seems everyone there misses you a great deal."

"I made some friends while I was there."

"Well the assistant director there asked me to give you this, she said that you would know what to do?" Hetty asked, hoping to be filled in. She handed over a piece of paper that she had written an email address on to. She watched as Yana took the paper, a slight smile on her face, until she saw what was on the paper. Hetty saw her face go blank and fear appear in her eyes.

The team noticed the quiet and watched as she typed in something onto her computer. After a moment, Yana's face went white and tears filled her eyes. Her breath turned choppy then she slammed the lid closed and raced from the room. Their eyes followed her as she headed to the gym then turned to Callen, who nodded and got up to follow her.

"Mr Callen, if the news was as bad I think it is, please inform Miss Talbot that if she needs to stay here a while longer, she can continue to work with us." Hetty called after him.

"Hetty?" Callen turned and looked at his tiny boss. She had not been pleased at having the woman at OSP in the beginning, but he had a feeling that after today she had been glad that Yana was here. Now here she was, telling him that Yana could stay longer if need be. What had she found out in the last few hours? "Doesn't she need to be an American citizen to be on the team?"

"I found out that her mother worked for the FBI before and several years after she married. Yana herself was born here and spent the first five years of her life here." Hetty looked in the direction the young woman had fled and continued "With Sam away for the length of time he is, I would prefer you not to be on your own out in the field. I watched you work together today." She turned back to Callen "Your morning runs and sparing sessions with her have helped you both to work out issues and you both know each other's weaknesses and strengths. After today, you know how she reacts to situations. Is there anyone else you think you can work with in the way you did with her today?"

Callen thought about everything that had happened over the last week and realised that Yana had become something similar to what he and Sam had after their first week together. Their first door busting had happened just six hours after meeting each other for the first time. When Sam had found out about his tendencies to go lone wolf and bare the weight of the world on his shoulders, he had started sparring with him regularly. Callen had remembered feeling better after that first spar with Sam. Their partnership had grown from that and had become something legendary. "No. I was planning on coming to you and asking if there was some way that she could hang around, but you just answered it. Either of you have a problem with Yana staying on until Sam returns?" Kensi and Deeks had stayed silent until then.

"Sounds good to me." Kensi said, pleased that the young woman was staying for a while. "Callen can you ask her if she would like to join Nell and I for a girls night out?" It might help the younger woman to adjust a bit more. She smiled at Callen's nod and started to plan something for the weekend.

"Girl's ni… can I come?" Deeks expected reply came quickly and Kensi simply rolled her eyes.

"You're not a girl, Deeks."

"I can be." His voice had turned high pitched and he bunched his unruly curls behind his head.

"With polish on your nails and waxed legs?" Callen joined in now.

"What?" Deeks turned to him in horror then to Kensi.

"Legs, arms, other areas." Kensi flipped her hair and looked down at her paper, pretending to shuffle them while looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She nearly lost it when Callen mimed waxing his snail trail and below and Deeks choked and gulped at the same time.

"I'm good Callen, rather her than me in that regard." He then got to his paper work so he missed the smirk that Callen gave Kensi and the satisfied smile she returned.

Hetty watched the exchange and while it drifted a bit from the topic at hand, she realised that it was the team's way of adjusting to the change coming. A night out with other women that she knew and had watched her back that day could help Yana enormously. She nearly laughed as Callen joined Kensi in teasing the detective, but it was as it had always been with them. Callen nodded to her and left for the gym. She had noticed that he had been keeping an eye on the front door behind her and occasionally turning to look toward the door of the gym in case Yana left the mission. She headed to her office to inform Granger that she was staying with them for now. He had left for Washington several days before and had yet to return.

A/N: I hope this chapter makes sense. I have seen people shoot a bow and hit a target at a distance. Granted the target was quite a bit bigger than a door handle, but, writers liberty and it is fiction.

A/N2: Um, Any Doctor Who fans reading this? I just finished watching some season three episodes, and it just hit me about the name Yana. DID NOT plan it. I just liked the name.


	6. Who Are You?

A/N: And here is the second chapter.

* * *

Callen heard heavy pounding coming from the gym as he got closer and realised that Yana had taken to the punching bag, much like Sam. He entered and saw her hitting it with everything she had with every punch. She was barefoot and the reason became apparent when she whirled from her latest punch and lashed out at it with the top of her foot. Not wanting to be hit by a wayward throw, he waited until she danced around it and he came into her line of sight. He approached and didn't say a word as he held the bag in place for her, allowing her to hit it faster.

After a couple of minutes he realised that she wasn't going to speak. "Does this mean all my hard work for the past week with you has been for nothing?" It had taken him several days of almost non pulled punches to get her to relax around the mission. What he was feeling through the bag felt the same as that first day.

"No." came the reply in between hits.

He decided to try something else. "When we go into these situations, we always run the risk of losing someone. It was nearly me this time and I don't think I got the chance to say 'thank you'." The hitting stoped after one last thud. "So Thank You." Callen came out from behind the bag and looked at Yana, only she wasn't there. Just as he was about to move, a noise came from the floor beneath the bag and he looked down. Yana had collapsed on the floor. He knelt down next to her, calling her name. "Yana? What's going on? Was it the paper Hetty gave you?"

Yana didn't answer, just nodded before burying her head between her knees.

Callen didn't see a young woman in the look he saw on her face, he saw a little girl that had just been told some very unpleasant news. "What happened? Something happen to your family?"

"I can't go home." The words sounded like they had been forced out, like she didn't even want to say them, and they were laced with tears.

"What happened?" Callen was very worried now. If it was something to do with the Yard, Hetty would have known and told them all.

"It was an email address that was set up when I went under. The only time I was to use it was when I was given the address. It contained a photo of my family. I wasn't in it. It means that the people I was under with are still around and that it's too dangerous for me to go home." She looked up at him, tears running down her face. "I could expose the whole operation and get my family killed. I can't go home." Her voice broke with the last sentence and she started crying again.

Callen carefully reached out and touched her arm. She leaned into it and he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to lose it. He wondered just how long she had been under, how old she was when she started. She sounded like a small child when she was telling him about the meaning behind the photo. After several minutes, Yana stopped and he felt her breathing even out. Thinking that she had fallen asleep, he carefully pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she had bunched his shirt in her hands. Moving one arm under her legs, he stood and carried her to the couch.

It was dark now and a note on his desk from Kensi said that they had left for the day. She had also included a sealed envelope (so Deeks couldn't read it) for Yana. Laying Yana on the couch, he managed to untangle her hands from his shirt without waking her. A memory suddenly sprang into his mind as he looked at her.

"_Shhh, it's ok now son. Everything will be ok." A young man said as he stood from laying Callen and his sister Amy on a couch. His face was in the shadows and he spoke in Romani. Callen remembered crying and Amy's arms around him. He was clutching a toy tin soldier in his hand._

He staggered back as the emotions from the memory carried over. It was just after his mother had been shot, he was sure of it. Had it been his father he had just seen? He sat heavily in his seat trying to slow his breathing, all the while looking at the woman on the couch. Another memory came to him from that morning.

_As Callen rounded a corner, bullets ripped the air around him and he went down. Yana behind him and still behind the safety of the wall pulled him back. "Cal, you ok!" She called out. Seeing him look up at her, she fired a couple of shots round the wall, hoping to hit something. It worked as the bad guys backed off a little. She turned back to him and looked him over. _

He remembered hearing her let out a sigh after making sure that he wasn't hit anywhere else. He looked back over to her. There was something about her. He couldn't put a finger on it but there was something. The memory after his mother's shooting. He had never had anything after getting some memories on the beach in Romania a couple of years earlier. What was it with this woman? Would he be able to work with her? She called him 'Cal'. That wasn't by accident.

He was tempted to wake her and ask but put it aside when he realised that she had started to thrash. He watched her for several minutes, hoping that she would let something slip in her nightmare. She didn't say a word, just screamed and fell to the floor. She woke a bit then and Callen's suspicions about her having a gun on her was confirmed when she pulled one from under her shirt. Just a little two shot thing, but it would be enough to stop someone.

"It's alright, Yana, everything is ok. I'll be on watch." He copied Granger's words from the week before. It worked. Yana nodded and dropped the gun as she lost her battle with wakefulness. Callen got her onto the couch again and placed the gun on her bag next to Sam's desk. He would be glad when his partner returned. He decided to stay and rolled out his sleeping roll behind his desk. He could keep an eye on Yana and be there in the morning to tell her Hetty's offer. And spar. He wanted some answers.

Yana woke with something soft covering her face. Thinking that something was trying to smother her, she lashed out and pulled the blanket off her. Finding nothing near her and that she was still in the NCIS OSP, she relaxed a little and folded the blanket carefully. She stood and headed to the kitchen. She saw Callen there, making coffee.

"Can you make me a cup of tea while you're there?" She called out to him. She had quickly realised that he didn't like people sneaking up on him. While he didn't react like she did to Deeks, when she had first done it by accident, he had whirled around fast and stepped back. She made sure that when she did come from behind him, she called out well in advance. Yana noticed that he did it to her too.

"Sure." Callen pulled a cup from the cupboard and placed tea in a silver ball with holes in it. After the water boiled, he headed over to her with her cup. "Yana." He called out to her as he got closer.

"Thanks." She took the cup, had a sip then noticed the Callen hadn't moved on. He had sat in Deeks chair. "Can I help you with something, Agent Callen?"

Callen had been looking down at his coffee, try to figure how to ask the question he had and Yana had just given him the opening. "Shouldn't that be Cal?" He looked up and noticed Yana stiffen at the last word.

"Where did you hear that?" she was looking straight at him.

"You called me that yesterday when you pulled me back behind the wall."

After several moments, Yana sighed "My mother worked for the FBI for about fifteen years. While you were there. She saw you operate several times and I grew up hearing about you. I guess I developed a bit of a crush." Her cheeks had turned red and she dipped her head. "I always called you that when I asked mum what you had been up to."

"What was her name?"

"Marta Talbot."

"Never heard of her. Not surprising, I didn't mix with many people there." He got up and went to clean his cup. He heard Yana following him. "Still got a crush?" He asked. He needed to know that she would have his back, no matter what.

"Not since I worked at the offices for the past eighteen months." She dried the cups and spoons they had used.

"Found someone?"

"Yes. I just hope he understands why I had to leave. I left so fast that I didn't have time to call him so I sent him a letter."

"Why did you leave?"

"One of the people I was under with. I spotted him while I was on a coffee run for the guys I was working with. I'm pretty sure he didn't see me, but I didn't want to take the chance. I called them and asked them to get me out of the area. Mum suggested that I come here to Granger. He'd be able to help me adjust and keep in touch with my mother." Yana followed Callen to the gym.

"Granger and your mother are brother and sister then I take it?" Callen looked over his shoulder at her as he pulled gloves onto his hands.

"Yeah." She didn't say anything more and Callen let it drop.

After a few minutes of heavy punches and Callen winding up on the floor twice in as many minutes, He spoke as he got up from the mats. "I remembered something from when I was a child last night when I put you onto the couch."

"Oh?" Was all she said as she lashed out at him with her foot again. It seemed that the email from last night was still effecting her as she barely pulled it before it connected with his knee, staggering him. He was facing away from her so missed the worried look that crossed her face.

"Yeah." He groaned as he stood. "A man laid me and my sister down on a couch after our mother had been executed."

Yana paused halfway in a punch. "Your mother was murdered?" She stopped still and watched him.

Callen copied her "Yeah, he laid us down and said that everything was going to be ok. He spoke Romanian." He stood straight and asked her straight out. "Why would I get that memory from looking at you? Who are you?"

"I c…" She had a troubled look on her face but after a moment of internal struggling, she huffed, pulled a mask over her face and said in a voice that left no doubt in Callen's mind "I can't say. But what I can say is that I will have your back. I will always have your back, and Kensi's and Deeks' and the backs of everyone else here." She had stepped closer to him and had thrown her arm out at the last words to cover the OSP. "I'll be out of your hair in thirty minutes." With that she headed to the showers.

Callen called out "How can you do that if you leave?"

"I won't be far and Granger will call me if you need backup."

"Hetty's offered you a place here if you want it." Callen had crossed his arms now and was looking at her with anger on his face. He had hoped for answers from her but she was as good as Hetty in avoiding giving them. He could tell from her voice that she would have their backs, but still, there was something.

"You want me to hang around?" she had stopped at the door to the showers.

"Just until Sam's back." He sighed and dropped one arm, the other running over his head. "Look, the memory last night and you calling me Cal, I just want to know that I can trust you to have my six and that of my team."

"You had it the moment Granger brought me here, Agent Callen. And you will have it until I die." She turned from the door and looked at him "Do _you_ want me here?"

Callen looked at her. Her eyes still looked haunted but not the extent they had when they first started sparing. And they still looked older than her years. And there was something in his gut that said he could trust her. And Gibbs always said to listen to it. "Yes."

"I'll see you in the bullpen in ten then, Agent Callen." She turned from him and headed into the showers.

He watched as she left and realised that she had called him Agent Callen twice within a couple of minutes. Wondering just what to do about it, he headed to the showers himself. After pulling on his shoes he headed into the bullpen to find Yana sitting on the couch with her computer. He sat at his desk and watched as his new partner shuffled papers around on the couch. He then remembered the letter that Kensi had left for her the night before. He got up and took it over to her.

"Kensi thought it would be a good idea to have a girls night out with her and Nell this weekend, if you're interested." He handed the letter to her. She looked up at him and he saw something in her face. He couldn't place it.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." She went back to her work without opening it. Heading back to his chair, he wondered what he had seen in her face.

He was working on his computer when the rest of the team walked in and sat at their spots.

Deeks noticed the tension that seemed to be coming off Callen and Yana. For starters, Yana was working on the couch, not at Sam's desk. Callen was looking shaken; he had never seen the team leader with his feelings so readable. He looked to Kensi, who had pickup on the same thing. They looked at each other and stayed silent. At least until Deeks saw Yana's fingers hovering over the keyboard of her laptop.

"They're for typing words in, Goldilocks." He dropped his stuff to the ground, ignoring Kensi as she tried to hush him.

Yana looked up, the tension gone from her face and a smile replacing it as she replied to the detective, "So, if I'm Goldilocks, then what does that make you?" she flicked her hair to emphasise it.

"Defiantly not Papa Bear." Kensi said as she sorted the papers that had appeared overnight.

"No, that's Agent Callen." Yana said as she headed to the kitchen. "Kensi's Mama, so I guess that leaves Baby Bear."

"Baby Bear." Callen and Kensi said at the same time as Yana. Callen and Yana looked at each other for a moment, then nodded a little.

"What, why?" Deeks whined. He had seen the small exchange that went to between the two and saw that Kensi had to.

"Because you like everything to be perfect." Yana said kissing the top of his head as she passed him sitting at his desk. She placed a cup of coffee on his desk then continued onto the couch. She grabbed her laptop and a few papers and went back to Sam's desk. She opened the letter that Kensi had left for her. She noticed that Deeks leaned in closer to see. She unfolded the paper inside, read for a moment then burst out laughing. After a moment, she looked up at Kensi. The two nodded just as Eric whistled for a case. Yana left the paper on the desk to deposit her cup back in the kitchen and Deeks risked a peak as he went past.

Callen waited for his partner then followed the others up. "What it say?" He wanted to know why Deeks' face had confusion written all over it.

"Nothing." Callen raised an eyebrow. "It was written in Portuguese. Kensi will let me know when Deeks isn't around. We good?" She held out a hand. She realised that when he had joined in teasing Deeks with her, he was ok with her.

"Just promise me that whatever you can't tell me won't interfere with a case."

"The moment it does, I'm gone, Agent Callen." He shook it and they headed up for the briefing.

"Cal." Yana turned and looked at him oddly. "It's nice to know that there was someone looking out for me at one point. And besides, the Agent Callen will get real boring, real fast."

They entered the ops room just as Yana said "Fair enough Cal." causing everyone to look at them.

"I take it that you will be staying for now, Inspector Talbot?" Hetty asked as they settled into the room. She noticed that Callen stood in front of the table and she stood behind it and a little to one side, just as he and Sam so often did.

"For now." She nodded before concentrating on the screen in front of her.

"Very well then. Mr Beal, Miss Jones." Hetty turned to the two analysts and the briefing began.

The case lead the team to a bar where a marine had last been seen dropping off some of his team mates. His comrades had arrived back at the ship but he hadn't been seen since. The club's security cameras were closed circuit which meant that Eric and Nell couldn't access them.

"Ah, Hetty, small hitch." Deeks spoke up when Callen said that the detective and Kensi would go in.

"And what would that be, Detective?" Hetty turned to him.

"It's a gay bar, and I did a drug bust there about five years ago. The same bouncer is still at the door. He and I got into it pretty good. Also, LAPD is still watching it as a distribution site for X." Which meant that Kensi would have to go undercover.

The team looked at each other realising that the only other member that could go in with Kensi was Yana. "You think you can go in?" Callen asked her. He knew that after being under for a long time, sometimes the last thing you wanted to do was go back under. And a club, dark place filled with noise and people, was the last place you wanted to go, no matter for how long or short a time.

"I should be fine. Haven't had a girl's night out in a while." She nodded, more to herself than to the others.

"Well then, I guess wardrobe."

Yana waited until Kensi and Deeks had left before asking "Hetty, nothing that shows my back please."

Hetty saw that she meant it. She also saw Callen's look of concern until she nodded. She waited until Yana head out the door after Kensi and Deeks. "Mr Callen, care to share?"

"Last week while we were sparing, I grabbed at her but only got her top. It tore and I saw some pretty bad scars on her back." He looked at his boss. "Whoever she was under with wanted to make sure that she was who she said she was. She said that they whipped her." Callen left the room, his hands bunched and his steps faltering.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. For the moment there will be more questions than answers, but everything will be revealed, I promise.


End file.
